<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【德哈】分化 by yixun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852899">【德哈】分化</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yixun/pseuds/yixun'>yixun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:54:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yixun/pseuds/yixun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*无脑速打<br/>*纯情ABO<br/>*不属于我<br/>*Lofter ID：祎浔</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【德哈】分化</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>原本只是一个惯例的马尔福和波特的早晨，德拉科在学校的走廊里遇到哈利，嘲讽的话语张口就来。什么“我们邓布利多校长的小宝贝今天又打算违反那条校规？”；什么“波特你还需要邮购新的坩埚去煮你的鼻涕虫吗？”之类的冷嘲热讽信手拈来，然后安心等待波特下一刻的反击，完美的一天就此开启。</p><p>可今天的波特却一言不发，眼神迷蒙地看了眼德拉科后，一下子晕倒在地。</p><p>下一秒就是整条走廊上的学生窜逃了一大半，德拉科还在目瞪口呆的时候就听见有人从远处大喊：“没分化的人快带他去校医院！他发情了！”</p><p>发情？</p><p>德拉科还没反应过来发情二字代表了什么意思的时候，走廊上剩下的一小半人也都纷纷跑开，只剩他一个人还傻傻地站在昏迷的波特面前。</p><p>“那位同学你还愣着干什么！再不带他去就会引Alpha过来了！”</p><p>德拉科僵硬地应了一声，拔出魔杖把地上的人送去了校医院。</p><p>然后他被庞弗雷夫人告知，波特分化成了一个Omega。</p><p> </p><p>五六年级的时候学生们陆陆续续开始分化，有的人早有的人晚，哈利属于中间那拨儿，德拉科则属于晚的。</p><p>分化了的人宛如得知了什么隐秘，渐渐地就会自成一派，以大人的姿态自居。而还没分化的人在他们眼里则成了小孩子——“你不懂啦，以后就懂了。”</p><p>总而言之就是分化前和分化后的人，泾渭分明地变成了两个世界的人。</p><p>而波特变成了Omega——这件事在霍格沃茨里炸开了锅，还没分化的德拉科则成了局外人。</p><p>分化后的波特请了一个月的假，再出现在校园里的时候似乎有哪里变得不一样。他身边多了很多男男女女，早晨在走廊上遇到德拉科的时候，连停下来听完他一句嘲讽的时间都没有。</p><p>攒了好几天的嘲讽派不上用场，德拉科终于开始感到郁悴。</p><p> </p><p>波特怎么会是一个Omega呢？德拉科蹲在黑湖边拔着地上的枯草，自己怎么会还没分化呢？</p><p>凭借着本能，人们对Omega报有一种保护之情。以前他和波特吵一个早上都不会有人在意，可现在他要是敢对波特说一个不好的字，保证就会有三四个Alpha立刻跳出来替波特反驳。</p><p>和波特吵架的乐趣都被剥夺，德拉科恨透了分化。那些Alpha虚伪而野蛮，前一刻还不认识的人一旦成为Omega，下一刻就可以立刻展开热烈的追求。</p><p>德拉科愤愤地站起来，他刚想转身回到城堡里的时候，却突然在湖边的大树后看见一片猩红色的衣角。</p><p>德拉科走到树后，竟然见到哈利靠在树干上打盹儿。</p><p>“啊……是你啊？”哈利听到有动静的时候一脸惊慌，可等他睁开眼发现是德拉科的时候却不知为何仿佛松了一口气。</p><p>德拉科双手叉腰，站在哈利面前高高地扬起下巴：“怎么了？不是你的追求者们你很失望？”</p><p>“幸亏是你。”哈利叹了口气，“那些人又烦又无聊，我还要防着他们的信息素，倒不如跟你斗嘴。”</p><p>他歪着头，眼睛抬起来看向德拉科：“真羡慕你还没有分化。”</p><p>“救世主竟然会羡慕我？稀奇。”德拉科蹲下来坐在哈利身边，“有人追捧难道不是波特最享受的事情吗？”</p><p>“我看你这是羡慕我分化了才对。”哈利眯起眼，嘴上不肯落下风，“小屁孩。”</p><p>德拉科嗤了一声：“我羡慕你们这些只知道跟着信息素跑的原始人干什么？也不知道Omega到底有什么好的？怎么一个个Alpha都跟发了疯似的。”</p><p>哈利张张嘴，最后却欲言又止。他冲德拉科笑了笑，说出口的还是那句老话：“等你分化了你就知道了。”</p><p>他一脸神秘，戏谑地眨了眨眼：“小屁孩。”</p><p>德拉科气结，站起来就跑了。</p><p> </p><p>又过了两个月，波特身边的那些Alpha们见到波特谁也没有接受，知难而退不见了身影，早晨走廊上的相遇，终于重新变回马尔福和波特的专场。</p><p>德拉科自认为妙语连珠丢出去好几个绝妙的比喻，哈利一句句反驳却不见气急败坏。等德拉科刚准备把自己压箱底的嘲讽拿出来时，他却见到哈利的脸色骤然一变，捂着鼻子远远地跳开一大截。</p><p>“怎么了……”</p><p>话还没说完德拉科就两眼一黑不省人事，再醒来时，他正躺在校医院的病床上。</p><p>“恭喜你，你是一个Alpha。”</p><p>哈利抱着双手语气冰冷，坐在离病床有一段距离的椅子上。</p><p>“什么意思……”</p><p>德拉科大脑昏昏沉沉，只觉得自己的世界里多了很多不曾感受过的东西。</p><p>“你分化了，变成了一个Alpha。”哈利向他解释，“Alpha恢复力惊人，你再休息一个下午应该就能适应，剩下的事情之后慢慢习惯就好。”</p><p>哈利从椅子上站起来转身就走：“你连药都不用吃，比我幸运多了。”</p><p>“等，等一下……”</p><p>德拉科急忙从床上跳下来追上去，可他刚抓住哈利的手臂就大腿一软，两个人一起摔倒在地上。他脑袋埋在波特的肩膀上，鼻间突然传来一阵好闻的香味。德拉科情不自禁地深吸一口气，然后就莫名地沉沦于此。</p><p>以前不懂的事情，他好像隐隐约约地懂了。</p><p>还没等德拉科回过神来，哈利就一把推开他从地上爬了起来。德拉科眼神迷茫，不明所以地抬头看他。</p><p>“你也要跟他们一样吗？”</p><p>哈利失望地瞥了他一眼，转头离开。</p><p> </p><p>和他们一样是怎样，德拉科也渐渐明白了。</p><p>他开始避开波特，主要是怕碰了面尴尬。拦下波特是他不够绅士，可是好好说话更显得奇怪。有新的Alpha追在波特身后，而德拉科只能远远避开。</p><p>分化一点都不好，德拉科心想，那些Alpha瞎了吗？波特脸上那么明显的不耐烦都看不出来？</p><p>甚至有一两个Alpha把哈利当成了脆弱的Omega，他们跟在哈利的身后嘘寒问暖端茶递水。哈利多次拒绝无效，可对方没做什么错事，他又不好发火。</p><p>德拉科远远地观察着，最终还是忍无可忍，在走廊上拦下哈利和他身后的那两个Alpha。</p><p>“圣人波特好大的排场，连走路都要带跟班了？”</p><p>Alpha们都十分好斗，其中一个Alpha立刻站出来：“马尔福你什么意思？”</p><p>“瞧不起你们的意思，人家明晃晃的拒绝你们都看不懂，是打算当个职业跟踪狂吗？”</p><p>马尔福说话出了名的难听，两个Alpha脸色一黑，可走廊里不能打架施魔法，而波特又没有任何要帮他们的意思。</p><p>“你给我小心点。”另一个Alpha虚虚地丢下一句毫无作用的威胁，拉着另一个人跑了。</p><p>终于又只剩下马尔福和波特。</p><p>哈利早就被Alpha们缠得精疲力尽，他抱紧手里的课本，警惕地盯着德拉科：“你想干什么？”</p><p>“不想干什么，你又不是稀世珍宝每个人都看得上你。”马尔福双手抱胸哂笑一声，朝学校城堡外的魁地奇球场摆了摆头，“好久没有比球了，想打一场魁地奇吗？”</p><p>窗外的阳光明朗气温舒爽，确实是打魁地奇的好时候。哈利看看窗外的草地，终于松下一口气。</p><p>“打就打，谁怕谁。”</p><p>他跟着德拉科向球场走去，脸上不由自主地绽开了久违的笑容。</p><p>——FIN——<br/></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>